Acciones
by Daena Fuegoscuro
Summary: A veces Milo solía experimentar algunos problemas para hablar de ciertos temas. No era bueno para consolar a las personas o darles una merecida disculpa cuando debía. Por eso él prefería las acciones antes que las palabras, por más que éstas pudieran llegar a ser un tanto peculiares. A Mu ese detalle le es indiferente.


Yo no iba a subir esto. En serio, no sé por qué lo hago. Debería estar escribiendo mi otro fanfic, el cual casi tengo terminado, pero tenía ganas de subir algo y esto es lo único que tengo listo. Me asusta esta historia, es extraña. Es como mi hijo raro, nacido bajo la estrella del caos, mi Deuteros(?) Nah, mentira. Pero sí se me hace raro. No sé qué pensaba cuando lo hice. Sólo me acordé de esa escena en Poseidón donde Milo para el casi-enfrentamiento entre Aioria y Mu, un par de imágenes después ya estaba haciendo el fanfic.

Yo lo subo, por más raro que sea, sigue siendo un hijo mío y se los comparto. Quizá me agarra el horror después y lo borro, así que disfrútenlo mientras esté(?)

Por cierto, estos es gay. Gay como todo en esta serie.

 **Saint Seiya** no me pertenece, es de Masami, Toei, etc.

* * *

La lluvia comenzó a cesar cuando dirigió los pasos al interior de su templo. Sintió el caballo mojado pegado contra su rostro y, por extraño que sonara, su armadura se sintió un poco más pesada de lo que recordaba. Esto era absurdo. Él era un santo dorado, su armadura no debería pesarle, sino ser parte de él y llevarla como si fuese su propia piel. Sin embargo, no era el peso físico lo que le aquejaba, se trataba de otra cosa.

Al entrar en Aries, le pareció más lúgubre que nunca. Aún se escuchaba la lluvia repiquetear fuera de su templo y la poca luz de su casa no ayudaba en nada a mejorar el ambiente. Mu aún no se atrevía a hacerle ningún cambio a Aries. Hacía muy poco tiempo que había vuelto, luego de abandonarla por trece años. Por más que él fuera el dueño y protector de esa casa, no se sentía así. Jamás había pasado el tiempo suficiente ahí como para sentirlo su hogar. Lo que Mu recordaba como hogar era Jamir, su torre, cuando reparaba las armaduras, la compañía de Kiki, las enseñanzas de su maestro Shion y hasta los consejos del maestro Dohko. Esos recuerdos le daban una calidez interior que ese templo, sin duda, no le proporcionaba en lo más mínimo.

Es por ahora, se dijo. Seguro se debiera a que había vuelto recientemente y aún no se acostumbraba a retomar la vida en el Santuario otra vez. Dentro de poco volvería a sentirse aliviado y se adaptaría, como siempre había tenido que hacer. Aunque quizá lo más difícil era sentir la distancia que existía entre él y sus compañeros dorados. Prácticamente un abismo. Era el diferente, el otro, aquel que abandonó el Santuario por más de una década, ignoró las órdenes del Patriarca y se refugió en Jamir a reparar armaduras, siendo clasificado como un traidor. Por más que ya la verdad había salido a la luz y se hizo justicia, Mu sabía que la idea que tenían sus compañeros no cambiaría tan fácil. Lo acababa de ver hacía unos instantes.

La guerra contra Poseidón había finalizado ya y los santos de bronce vencieron, salvado a la diosa. Mu, por su parte, se había esforzado en seguir las órdenes del viejo maestro. Los caballeros dorados no podían salir del Santuario y meterse en esa lucha, ellos debían permanecer ahí. Dohko les estaba pidiendo un imposible. ¿Cómo pretendía que simplemente ignoraran el hecho de que esos jóvenes caballeros y Athena estaban arriesgando su vida para pelear contra Poseidón? Pero Mu sabía por qué el viejo maestro les había dado esas órdenes. Pronto se avecinarían tiempos peores, una guerra santa donde ellos eran muy necesarios y, por más fortaleza que tuvieran, no podían arriesgarse. Los santos dorados debían pelear contra aquel otro dios maligno y su ejército.

Lo único que les quedaba era confiar en Seiya y los demás santos para realizar esta importante misión, pero eso no dejaba de hacerlos sentir impotentes. Gracias a la intervención de Aioros, todo había resultado bien. Era increíble como ese hombre, incluso después de muerto, seguía siendo un guerrero honorable y se preocupaba tanto por lo que ocurriera con Athena y los caballeros.

Detuvo sus pasos al instante. Había alguien más dentro de Aries y no le costó mucho reconocer quién era. ¿Qué hacía ese caballero aún ahí?

—Milo —dijo al tiempo en que el nombrado santo de Escorpio se acercaba a él.

Automáticamente, Mu se puso a la defensiva, pero sin cambiar su semblante tranquilo. Habían pasado un momento bastante tenso cuando Aioria quiso irse del Santuario, desobedeciendo órdenes, y Mu se vio en la obligación de detenerlo, pero fue gracias al escorpiano que no había comenzado una pelea entre santos dorados. No se podía imaginar qué quería ahora.

—Acabó todo —Fueron las palabras de Milo y Mu asintió. Un silencio pesado se formó entre ellos. El ariano podía sentir que su compañero quería decir más cosas, pero no se decidía en cómo hacerlo. Por lo que recordaba de su niñez, Milo nunca había sido bueno con las palabras y por lo visto eso no había cambiado—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Mu?

Esa pregunta lo corrió de su eje. ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo? No pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendido. Miró a Milo, quien tenía un rostro que demostraba seriedad y a la vez dolor. ¿Por qué era que veía ese brillo de sufrimiento en sus ojos? El santo de Aries se vio imposibilitado de contestar o decir cualquier cosa, lo que impacientó más a Milo.

—¿Por qué, Mu? Dímelo —exigió avanzando un paso más—. ¿Por qué no nos dices qué es lo que piensa el maestro? ¿Acaso no confían en nosotros?

Un escalofrío pasó por su columna. No se trataba de eso exactamente. Claro que confiaban en ellos, sólo que Dohko no se sentía el pleno líder de ese grupo de caballeros y sabía que muy pronto se enterarían de la guerra santa contra Hades. No había por qué adelantarse a los hechos. Confió en Mu para mantenerlos ahí, porque él no podía moverse de la cascada.

—No se trata de eso —contestó con la voz calmada y, por alguna razón, eso sólo irritaba más al escorpiano. Sentía que le estaba tomando el pelo—. No tienen por qué saberlo ahora, luego se enterarán.

Esa respuesta tan simple y vana no era suficiente. ¿Cómo esperaba que se conformara con esas palabras? No sabía por qué, pero la actitud de Mu le exasperaba. Aunque, en parte, Milo sabía que su ira no era culpa de Mu, más bien se debía a los hechos que se habían estado presentando.

—¡¿Por qué no confían en nosotros?! —Sin darse cuenta, Milo acabó alzando la voz y se acercó más al otro santo, quien no retrocedió por más amenazante que se mostrara—. ¡Se supone que somos compañeros! —Cuando estuvo frente a frente del ariano, Milo tuvo ganas de golpearlo, pero se contuvo porque sabía que no era su culpa que se sintiera así, aunque eso no le impidió seguir su discurso—. ¡Anda, Mu! ¡Dime por qué! ¿Acaso en estos trece años olvidaste lo que significa eso?

Apretó los dientes al oír esas palabras. Le estaba doliendo. Le dolía mucho. Porque esos años había sido muy duros para él. Tener que estar prácticamente solo y callar aquellas verdades que lo atormentaban, había sido un espanto.

—¿Por qué, Mu? —Los gritos habían descendido a casi murmullos. Milo bajó la cabeza, con la mitad del rostro oculto bajo el cabello. No quería mirar directamente al ariano, porque eso sólo lo hacía enojar más. No quería estar enojado con él, justamente con él no, pero se le estaba haciendo difícil evitarlo—. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? —Sorpresivamente, esas palabras le salieron con algo de pausa y con un énfasis especial. Ya no se estaba refiriendo a la guerra contra Poseidón, sino a algo más viejo—. ¿Por qué no confiaste en alguien? ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí? Viviste fuera tanto tiempo, sabiendo cosas terribles mientras nosotros aquí creíamos que eras…

 _Traidor_.

No fue capaz de decirlo. Milo se sobresaltó cuando vio unas gotas transparentes caer al suelo. Alzó la vista, encontrándose con la cara de Mu cubierta por lágrimas. Fue algo increíble ese momento, cómo la adrenalina y la ira que cargaba se vieron apaciguadas por su compañero en ese estado. Muy pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de compartir con el santo de Aries, pero sí recordaba unas cuantas ocasiones con Mu en su juventud. Siempre fue un niño tranquilo y demasiado obediente para su gusto, pero admitía que era divertido jugar junto a él. Porque el semblante del ariano cambiaba, volviéndose un poco más desenvuelto y hasta competitivo. Eran sólo niños divirtiéndose, jugando, entrando; en aquellos tiempos, pero ahora todo era tan diferente.

Aquel rostro afligido lo dejó sin habla. Las lágrimas caían desbordantes y, cuando Mu enfocó los ojos en él, Milo sintió un sentimiento que no supo cómo explicar. Era culpa. Porque sabía que nada había salido como ellos desearon.

—¿Qué esperabas que dijera? —espetó el santo de Aries, mostrando parte de la frustración que guardaba en sus palabras—. ¿Quién iba a creer en mí? Sólo hubiera creado un conflicto entre los caballeros dorados y Saga me habría ejecutado.

—¡No! —insistió, espantado ante esa idea—. No es así. El maestro de los Cinco Picos te hubiera apoyado, y nosotros… habríamos…

—Milo —lo cortó, sabiendo que nunca llegarían a un acuerdo y tampoco le veía sentido seguir discutiendo eso—. Ya pasó.

Sí, había pasado, pero no por eso Escorpio dejaba de sentirse furioso. Habían herido su orgullo, tomándolo como tonto a él y a sus otros compañeros, todo por la ambición del caballero de Géminis. ¡No podía aceptar tal humillación! Por más que todo estuviera resuelto ahora y la verdadera Athena tomara el control del Santuario, Milo aún sentía esa impotencia en su interior.

Sabía que Mu no podía resolverle nada y que tampoco era el causante de su enojo. Es más, hasta creía que las palabras que le dijo tenían mucho sentido. Incluso, si hubiera estado en la situación de Aries, quizás hubiera hecho lo mismo. No, en realidad él seguramente se habría quedado a pelear y habría muerto como un tonto. Más allá de esas cuestiones, se sintió culpable de haber abierto más las heridas que su compañero tenía. No era capaz de imaginarse la vida que tuvo éste, teniendo que estar tan solo y cargando con ese enorme peso; esperando día tras día a que el momento de regresar y tomar venganza se cumpliera. Aunque no se imaginaba a Mu como un tipo que gustara de la venganza, pero sí alguien que buscaba justicia y la había obtenido.

Se acercó con algo de duda. No quería empeorar las cosas, pero ¿cómo podía arreglarlas? Milo se sentía con la responsabilidad de al menos disculparse, pero no era muy bueno en ese ámbito tampoco. Prefería las acciones antes de las palabras. Acercó sus manos al rostro del santo de Aries y lo tomó con el mayor cuidado que pudo tener en aquel instante. Con ese mismo esmero, se aproximó a Mu y le besó la frente, como si se tratara de un niño al cual quieres hacer sentir mejor luego de que se cayera jugando. Sin embargo, eso tuvo el efecto contrario. Una mezcla de sorpresa y otros sentimientos invadieron al ariano. Aquel tacto fue el detonante que hizo estallar un millón de emociones que traía guardadas en su interior. Un simple gesto cariñoso que hacía tanto que no recibía. Desde que su maestro había muerto se había olvidado de ese tipo de cosas. La soledad, el rencor, la paciencia y frustración que lo aquejaron por tantos años detonaron en un segundo.

Fue un acto que no pudo controlar. Su rostro se contrajo más y las lágrimas salieron con mayor abundancia. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba tanto. No sabía exactamente por qué lo hacía, tenía un gran tumulto de emociones inestables en ese momento y no era capaz de detenerlas.

Milo sintió las manos húmedas y se desesperó un poco. ¿Había hecho mal? Se preguntó. No dijo nada al respecto, sólo se separó y miró preocupado a Mu, quien tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y seguía llorando. Ni se quería imaginar la magnitud del llanto que habrá experimentado el día en que tuvo que abandonar el Santuario o cuando mataron a su maestro. Su compañero había pasado por mucho y él no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo o hacerlo sentir mejor. ¿Cómo se consolaba a una persona? ¿Palabras? ¿Un abrazo? ¿Diciendo que todo estaría mejor? A Milo no le iba bien en esas cosas, era pésimo para intentar hacer sentir mejor a las personas, pero esta vez lo intentaría.

Hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Volvió a aproximarse al ariano, pero esta vez le besó los labios. Un beso siempre era reconfortante y la energía que se transmite por uno dado en la boca es aún más favorable. El momento se congeló en ese instante. Mu abrió los ojos y los pensamientos dejaron de correr dentro de su cabeza. No se movió para nada, sólo fue capaz de percibir una sensación cálida naciendo de su interior. Era algo que sería incapaz de explicar con palabras. Como si aquel huracán interno que tenía fuera remplazado por una templanza irreal y sumamente reconfortante. Simplemente no lo entendía, porque sólo se trataba de un beso y nada más. Un roce pequeño, una caricia que poco a poco fue volviéndose más necesitada.

Milo lo abrazó como pudo, teniendo el impedimento de las armaduras de por medio y Mu no retrocedió. Abrió la boca, suspirando entre medio de ese beso y la lengua del escorpiano buscó la suya con ansias. La calidez pronto fue remplaza por un incomprensible fervor. Un fuego que no era capaz de explicarse de dónde salía y creía que era el otro santo quien se lo transmitía. No supo por qué, pero aquello le generó el alivio que tanto había esperado.

En el momento en que se separaron, con las caras ardientes y las respiraciones pesándoles, se miraron como si se tratase de un momento efímero. Milo se sintió conforme de ver que Mu ya no lloraba ni se veía triste como hace unos instantes, sino que estaba completamente atento a él. Le sonrió, demostrándole que estaba feliz de verlo así.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó por las dudas. Milo suponía que lo estaba, pero tampoco era el mejor para reconocer estas cosas.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Mu asintiera y también le devolviera la sonrisa. Aquel momento había sido algo fulgurante e inesperado, pero lo suficientemente intenso para ayudarlo olvidar la tristeza que lo invadía. El santo de Escorpio lo había ayudado a eso, aunque se tratara de algo bastante difícil de creer.

—Gracias —pronunció con sinceridad.

Por más extraño que fuera, de verdad estaba agradecido. Al menos, a partir de ese instante, se había sentido un poco más unido a uno de sus compañeros y le reconfortaba saber que le importaba a éste, que no lo veía como alguien diferente por lo que pasó y que de verdad lo apreciaba. Eso, para Mu, era algo que sin dudas le llenaba de alegría.

Milo se retiró finalmente de Aries, aún con una sonrisa en el rostro. Él no era el mejor de los santos, ni el más fuerte ni el más inteligente, pero se sentía contento sin poder evitarlo. Como si hubiera hecho algo muy importante y, en parte, para él lo era. Nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, pero se sentía satisfecho de al menos poder ayudar con sus acciones, aunque estas fueran algo peculiares. Por supuesto que no hacía lo mismo con todo el que se le pasaba por enfrente, sólo con aquellos que eran especiales para él, como el santo de Aries.

* * *

Aclaremos algo: No es que Milo ande por ahí besando a cualquiera que se le cruza, porque todos sabemos que no se va a comer a Aldebarán o a Shura (Miedo). Acá pasó porque es Mu y todos amamos a Mu. Además, a Milo sólo le gusta Camus y todos lo sabemos bien, esto fue un desliz(?

Lo gracioso de todo esto es que yo no shippeo a Mu con nadie. No. Con nadie. Ni Saga. Ni Shaka. Nadie. Ni siquiera con Milo, no sé de dónde salió esto. Es como algo más entre compañeros, nakamas, amigos con derechos extraños. La cosa es que no quise que fuera algo en sí romántico, por más que haya un beso de por medio, no tiene por qué haber amor de pareja entre los personajes. Fue un apoyo, un consuelo raro, quise que quedara natural y no sé si me salió.

Tanto en Saint Seiya clásico como en Lost Canvas, los personajes que más amo son Escorpio y Aries. O sea, cuando era chica para mí siempre eran Milo y Mu los que más quería, sigue siendo así; luego en Lost Canvas fueron Kardia y Shion (ni con toda la marihuana del mundo encima hago un fic donde estos dos tengan algo, ya demasiado con el de Kardia y Albafica). Así que ya hice mi maldad/homenaje a Escorpio y Aries con este monstruo. Que los dioses me perdonen.

Gracias a quienes leyeron y nos vemos la próxima, dentro de poquito.

Besitos!


End file.
